Vegetas violent training and aftermath
by gdzla316
Summary: I want it known that this fanseries is set in an alternate reality. This wasn't a fanfiction written about a possible story between the z series and gt series but rather something i thought would be cool if it happened instead of.
1. Chapter 1

Vegetas Training Session

How long had it been? A week, two weeks, maybe a month. He couldn't tell anymore, all time had lost its meaning, his mind focused solely and completely on his training. He had even forgotten about kakarot for a time, the low level trash had been nothing but a forgotten memory as he completely lost himself in the strengthening of his body. He had pushed himself to the very edge, going days without eating just to concentrate more on perfecting his abilities.

His body was a mess, scars adorned the features of his chest and face, countless workouts to exhaustion and beyond had taken a heavy toll on his body. Yet he pushed on, many a time had he awoke to find he had collapsed in complete exhaustion, even a bit of his sanity had been lost.

The mark atop his brow, a ghostly thin character or the letter M, had pushed him further yet. An ominous red glow gave luminescence to his surroundings combined with the golden glow he emanated from his body. Not once had he allowed himself to revert back to his lower form, it was but a hollow shell of a former life. He was the majin prince, Vegeta of the proud saiyan race.

Menacing rage filled eyes surveyed the area around him, he was deep within the very heart of the mojave desert. Spent most of his time in solitude, training and honing both his mind and body. His eyes flashed upwards to the sun high above, it was nearly noon he figured. He had calculated the time he had spent in solitude one night when his body couldn't even move after a week straight of frivolous training, he had been away from the world, from his 'friends' and family for near two years.

He chuckled silently to himself as he stepped away from the small cave he had called home, his eyes moved to the horizon, it was time to start another training session. Dressed in the tight spandex of dark bluish training garb, he reached into a small mettalic chest he kept at the entrance of his cave, his strong masculine hands pulled out the only form of technology he had brought with him. A small capsule caught a hint of sunlight from its metallic edges, a crooked smile formed on his chapped lips as he clicked in the small button.

A sudden burst of smoke filled his hand as two enormous weights dropped to the sand, the whole ground seemed to shake at the impact, small craters formed beneath them. The dark prince reached down ever so casually and grabbed hold of the solid titanium handles embedded deep in the sides of each weight. On the tops of both weights read '50K-LBs'.

With a slight groan, he lifted the weights up and outward on both sides of his body, a smile crosssed his lips as he pressed the weights high above his head. Slowly and steadily, he began to release a constantly increasing flow of Ki from beneath him. In a matter of moments, he was already near a hundred feet from the desert floor. With the weights held solidly in his white gloved hands, he raised the weights to his frontside. The very air around him seemed to crackle and tear itself apart as an ominous golden glow grew around him. He let out a low moan as he focused his mind on the task at hand.

In the blink of an eye, he began to throw heavy punches through the air, the weights slowing his attacks to near visible. Faster and faster his punches flew, his energy rising with every throw. His eyes were wide in concentration as he pushed his body to the very edge of it's capabilites. Occasionally he threw a kick or two but his primary focus was on his upper body strength.

A few minutes melted into hours and noon became one o clock, then two and three and eventually time wasn't even a factor anymore. his hair wavered in the breeze of the night as the moon rose high above him, his body seemingly drenched in his own sweat he continued on into the night. He would be stronger, the best the saiyan race had to offer.

He was deep into the thirde day straight of his frivolous training, exhaustion was beginning to set in as well as dehydration. His mind was beginning to lose grasp on reality, somewhere between the start and his current state, he had switched the weights to his legs, strapped them with titanium shackles to around his ankles. His arms were numb and he had crossed them over his chest as he threw kick after kick at nothing but air. His breathing had become labored as his body had begun to shut down. He laughed inwardly in triumph as he realized that he'd outdone his last training session by nearly four hours, his body was getting stronger.

The muscles deep within his legs were burning in pain and he pushed them further yet until the he couldn't lift them anymore. That's when he switched to the final stages of his training.

He had always known that a saiyan who recovered from potentially fatal wounds would feel a substantial increase in power and strength. It had worked before when the disgusting human had put a charred hole through his stomach. He released his feet from the weights, his focus moving to the most dangerous part of his training as the weights crashed hard into the sand of the desert below him.

He screamed in pain as he pushed the hieights of his energy to the very limits of their level. The golden aura around him wavered and grew as he began to increase the mass of his muscles, his golden hair wavered back and forth in the almost vortex of power surrounding his body. With an inhuman devilish scream he raised out his arms before him, bloodshot eyes full of rage and frustration as he held out his palms to the moon high in the sky.

A sudden cackling filled the air around him as if the very elements themselves seemed to tremble at the might of his power, the mark atop his brow gave off an ominous red flashing glow as small red and golden streaks danced about his open palms. The small streaks began to combine and form into an almost golden reddish orb, the glow around his form began to diminish as he focused almost every bit of energy into his palms.

With an unhuman almost godlike scream, the energy formed in his palms, the glow around his body had completely vanished as his words sounded devilishly through the night. "Fi.. nal.. Flash!"

The sound was unearthly and sent shivers up and down his own spine as the golden and reddish enormous streak of energy erupted from his body. Racked with the pain of losing so much energy, he nearly collapsed but stayed strong in anticipation of what came next, the blast was the easy part, the next exercise would prove even more challenging and possibly fatal.

He stopped the blast three quartes of the way through in an attempt to save at least some of his energy, taking a long breath, he forced the last of his energy out beneath him, pushing him like a rocket through the night sky. He caught up to the enormous energy blast, his focus on passing it. With one final burst of strength, he shot ahead of it pushing faster and faster almost into orbit where he stopped suddenly and turned around fast.

The dark prince chuckled as the oncoming blast brightened up the features of his face. Crossing his arms defensively over his chest, he tucked his knees up and head down closing his eyes as he was swallowed up in the hellfires of his own attack.

His entire body was racked with pain as he was consumed by the energy, a scream filled with pain escaped his lips as what only lasted moments seemed to last ten lifetimes. The energy completely passed over him and he felt consciousness slowly slipping away until he was left in darkness. So high up in the sky, he hadn't realized just where the blast had taken him and his body slowly descended down to the earth below. So high in orbit he had been that just a nudge could have sent him to any one of the four corners of the earth.

His mind was blank, faded into the darkness of unconsciousness. He was alone with nothing but the crude voices in his mind, the whispered broken promises of the one called Babidi as well as the mocking laughter of Kakarot. His whole planets destruction played on a endless loop in his mind as he fell to the earth at increasing speeds.

The ground came up fast, yet it wasn't the ground that caught his fall, it was the cold steel of a passenger train on tracks high above west city. His body slammed heavily and broke completely through both the train and its tracks, his body cartwheeled through the sky from the impact of the wooden tracks a hundred feet above the concrete below. The train itself was instantly derailed and hundreds of innocent people flew like ragdolls around inside the train, a bloody mess of broken bones and deaths.

The earth itself seemed to shake as hardened muscle and bone collided with concrete, a large crater formed at the impact. Blood seemed to slowly flow from his broken body as the dark prince lay in the deep crater. Chunks of flesh in his chest and right shoulder were missing, charred remnants of the attack he'd just survived to within an inch of his life. A small crowd formed around his nearly lifeless body as his chest slowly faded down into a whisper. The prince of saiyans was back in west city and hadn't even been conscious to know it.


	2. Chapter 2

_..Vegeta.._  
**That pompous fool! Who does he think he is? It's as if the whole reason for his existence is simply to mock my very own! A ghost of a warrior with the halo to prove it, he still somehow beat me at my best. Forced to turn to a sadistic wizard, I lost everything I once was save for my most admirable trait, my pride.**

_..My Prince.._  
**Years in solitude.. Years spent enhancing myself, forging a stronger warrior. A fighter worthy of the title Prince. Pride and a thirst to be the best were what fueled my every waking moment. Filled me with a sense of belonging. I would not return until my power had no equal.**

_..Please Prince.._  
**Rage was a constant in my mind. Rage at my creator, the tyrant Freeza for my state of mind. For destroying my home and killing my people. His was the power in which had enslaved them and in so allowing it, my people were forced to live out their days in servitude and disgrace. A life unfitting for a prince, and yet, mind molded to his every whim, I did nothing but applaud the false king.**

_..Please Vegeta.._  
**Rage at the one who took my honor away, the clown, Kakarot. The honor of killing Freeza was supposed to belong to only me and yet I could do nothing but die at his own hands. Killed by my tyrant creator, honor vanishing into the winds as my final moments of life were spent pouring my heart out to a lowly clown.**

_..Please Wake Up.._  
**Wake up..? I awoke, in a daze I found myself on Earth once more. Horror and terrible anger filled every fiber of my being as i found out that Kakarot had done what I couldn't. The evil tyrant was dead and it hadn't been by my hand. I could have ended it all then. With kakarot far away, I could have wiped the planet clean, taken my revenge. Instead, it was buried, deep within my core where i used it to fuel my training. Used the anger to better myself, become stronger.**

"He's going into shock! We're going to lose him!" The voices were barely above a whisper to her, her eyes couldn't venture from his. He was a shadow of his former self, a nearly lifeless corpse and she hoped with every fiber of her being that he'd pull through. Nearly two years without so much as a word, and he suddenly fell back into her life. "Please Vegeta.. Please wake up.. Don't leave me.." Her words were soft, full of pain. Even with all the doctors around her and all the fuss, she felt as if all time had stopped and it was only her and him.

Everything happened so suddenly, she was out with trunks. They were alone in the park. Trunks had been playing by himself a few meters off while she had fiddled with one of her new inventions. It was going rather lousy, the machine just wouldn't respond in the way she wanted it to. It wasn't until she heard her son's voice that she looked up in amazement. "Oh My God! It's Dad!" Looking up into the sky, the sun seemed to lessen her view, but she could pick out the faint outline of a figure flying down. She quickly realized he wasn't flying, but falling. "He's in trouble!"

Fast as Trunks could carry her, they made their way to the crash site. She swallowed hard, she had to be strong for what came next. From the look of the impact from afar, he would be in very serious condition. As they arrived, west city paramedics were already on the scene, his broken body was being wheeled into an ambulance. She quickly moved in front of Trunks, not wanting him to see his father this way. "I need you to go home and wait for me, okay? I promise i'll bring your father home soon." The look on her face was enough to send him off. She pleaded to ride along in the ambulance and was quickly allowed on.

**I finally achieved it, my greatest goal in life. One which not even the strongest on my planet were able to accomplish. I became a Super Saiyan. My pride was at it's highest as i finally returned to society. The insects i returned to were nothing to me, i could have crushed them with merely a flick of my wrist if i'd wanted to, but instead I waited. Bided my time until my true prize showed himself once more. When he did, he wasn't alone, there were others who'd awoken. Though to my surprise, they were after him. As the prince of Saiyans, it was an insult that these machines, these androids chose him and not me.**


	3. Chapter 3

"He's slipped into a coma miss Briefs.. There isn't much more we can do.." The doctors words were soft and gentle yet seemed to pierce her heart ferociously as she found herself only able to nod. Her eyes moved to the patched up body of her lover, beads of sweat emerging at his forehead as his eyes seemed to convulse beneath their lids. Probably fighting a battle within. Her blue hues shifted to the ghastly thin character of the letter M on his forehead. She couldn't help but worry at the cost it placed on him, she was well aware, thanks in part to Goku, that the mark was a symbol ownership. What troubled her most was it's lack of vanishing when Babidi had been killed.

Her eyes focused on the symbol, transfixed on every little detail about it. She felt herself falling into a slight daze, it was almost as if it whispered to her. The room was completely empty, the doctors had all left to give her privacy with him. Slowly, she stepped closer to him, each step seemed heavier than the last. She felt her hand begin to reach out, index finger extending towards the symbol. Closer and closer she reached, she could almost feel the heat radiating from Vegetas body as her finger came to within inches of the Mark.

BAM

The door to the room suddenly burst open and in ran Goku. "BULMA IM HERE!" She quickly snapped from her trance, pulling back her hand and turning toward the energetic new arrival. "Oh.. Hi Goku.. The doctor said he's in a coma, he'll have to come back to us on his own now.."

The saiyan shook his head. "No.. Vegeta.. Im sorry Bulma, Chichi asked me to bring you some food to keep your strength up. You need to eat. He's been here almost two weeks now and i hear you're not eating right." Her demeanor instantly changed, she took on a slightly defensive posture.

"And just who told you i wasn't eating right? It was Trunks wasn't it? I knew it! That kid... grr..." She couldn't keep up the appearance for long and fell down into the chair beside Vegetas bed. "Thank him for me.. And Chichi.." Goku set down the bag of snacks and walked over to Vegeta. A bright smile forming on his lips as he reached up and raised both edges of Vegetas lips into an eerie smile.

"Look bulma, see. He's happy! He'll be better in no time!" The woman placed a palm to her forehead and shook her head, her free hand pointing him out. "Okay okay, i'll go. Take care of yourself." With that, he quickly headed out the door.

_..May Never Wake.._  
**My eyes opened and I saw it. I saw a power even greater than that of a super saiyan. With strong hands, i reached for it and achieved it. The androids were mere stepping stones to my true goal. Kakarot had to be defeated by my hands. The obstacles in my path had to be swiftly dealt with first. The androids, seventeen and eighteen, Cell. But i grew cocky, i see that now. I allowed Cell to achieve his perfect form in order to test the abilities of my new form.**

_..Coma.._  
**Trunks, my firstborn, was a strong willed warrior. With every fiber of his being he attempted to gain my favor. It took his death for me to realize his worth to me, my eyes were opened to a new kind of pain. A true pain of loss, my son was killed by the very beast i allowed to attain perfection. Despite my blind hatred fueled rage, i was unable to avenge him. I was unable to defeat Cell. My shame reached even greater heights when the son of the lowly clown himself attained a lever far greater than myself and defeated Cell. Kakarot was killed and i found myself without a cause once more.**

_..It's up to him now.._  
**Training was all that i had left, nothing mattered anymore and then my son was born, my true heir, and with him came a different cause. I would not make the same mistake again, this one would be stronger. I trained him, molded him into a fighter. I had even allowed myself to settle down with Bulma. It all felt foreign to me. Then i heard about the tournament, news quickly traveled that Kakarot would come back for one day to participate in it. Suddenly, i had purpose once more.**

_..He's happy..!_  
**Kakarot? That clown? Yes, he was going to come back from the dead for one final tournament. My focus shifted from Bulma and Trunks. I had an obsession once more, i would defeat him and bring back the honor he'd stolen long ago.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How could any of them understand? It had to come to this. My very reason for being. My sole purpose in life had become the complete and utter defeat of this third rate warrior. Nothing mattered anymore. Not trunks, not bulma. Only the battle, only thoughts of the battle. Life was trivial in comparison to the honor defeating kakarot would bring me.**

_..Sweating profusely.._  
"Tell me Vegeta, with that stamp on your head, i know Babidis been giving you orders. Is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him or is this the same old story between you and me? Which one!" Two warriors stood face to face, a brilliant golden glow seemed to pulsate from both. Battle hardened eyes seemed transfixed on one another, it was as if nothing else mattered anymore. It was only them, it would always be only them. A thin eerie smile slowly formed at his lips as he allowed the silence to answer Kakarots question. His eyes opened wider at the thought of what was to come, he could feel the anticipation in the air. His tongue rolled out along his lips, he could taste the coming battle.

"Does it really matter?" The older son of Kakarot spoke from the sidelines, his voice a small annoyance but he felt he'd give the boy at least a small bit of closure. Even as he opened his mouth to speak, he never let his gaze falter from Kakarot. Never let his quarry retreat even for a moment.

"Not to you Gohan, but to a warrior it matters greatly.." His attention shifted back to Kakarot. "..And you know this as well as i do kakarot, in a day you'll be back to the dead and i will not miss this opportunity!" The ghastly smile on his lips seemed plastered to his face. Gokus expression never changed, his eyes never seemed to leave those of Vegetas even as he spoke. An eerie quiet washed over them all for a moment which seemed to last a lifetime.

A small voice broke the silence. It's owner an insignificant bug, Vegeta didn't bother even a fleeting glance at him. "Who are you people? Don't you see the universe matters more than your meaningless squabble." The Kai immediately felt fear at his words as Vegeta cast his gaze towards him. His demeanor had completely changed. Anger seemed to wash over him in a raging torrent of hate and anguish. The prince had never been so offended before, he opened his mouth to speak, the very air seemed to crackle and shake as the words rolled from his lips.

"Meaningless huh? What do you know of meaningless?" His voice was loud and strong, full of pain and suffering. "Spend most of your life ruled by another! Watch your race dwindle to a handfull! And then, tell me what has more meaning than your own strength!" He raised a gloved hand to Kakarot, raising his index finger to the other. He cast a ferocious gaze at the three before him. "I have in me the blood of a saiyan prince, he is nothing but a joke, yet i've had to watch him surpass me in strength. My destiny, thrown to the wayside! He's even saved my life as if i was a helpless child.. He has stolen my honor.. And his debts must be paid!" At the end of his statement, his voice rose greatly. The moment the words left his lips, the golden aura emanating from his body seemed to erupt. Like a speeding bullet, he charged at Kakarot.

_..His temperatures rising.._  
Bulma sat quietly in the seat beside her lover. Occasionally she cast a worried glance in his direction, he seemed to be sweating profusely, and it looked to be getting worse. An alarm seemed to blare in bulmas ear as the room began to flash a bright red. The flash itself seemed to be emanating from Vegetas forehead, Bulma rose to her feet from her seat. Rushing to his side, she took his hand in hers. "Please be okay.."

Doctors erupted into the room, one moved to the monitors beside Vegeta and hit a few buttons to silence the alarm. "His temperatures rising, i need cold towels right now! We need to cool him down." Bulma was pushed out into the waiting hall as more and more nurses and specialists entered the room. She could almost here there words through the closed door. "Highest temperature we've ever seen.. What do we do..?" Her cheeks suddenly felt moist, she reached up to wipe at the moisture as tears slowly began to roll from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you.. And yes.. Even for you, Kakarot..**  
_Two years before_  
"Hehehahahahaha! I think i finally understand you!" His voice was strong, it was as if all the pains and wounds he'd just sustained were nonexistant. The mark atop his brow was ablaze in a crimson glow as a golden aura erupted from his form. The pink blob standing before him carried a confused look at the actions of the dark prince. Vegetas arms fell out to his sides, clenching his hands into fists the aura continuosly grew in size. The entire field of battle was alive with what looked like dancing flames of golden sparks. The sheer magnitude and force of his power was enough to melt away at the pink flesh of the monster before him.

All at once, Vegetas body exploded in a violent eruption of golden energy. The equivalent of a star going supernova, the energy spread out quickly and engulfed Majin Buu, swallowing and consuming him till nothing was left. From within the blast, Vegetas pain filled screams slowly began to die down until all that was heard was the crackling of the explosion itself.

_Now_  
"His temperature has returned to normal and you can see him now. I'll leave you two alone." Bulma stepped into the now quiet room, a look of concern seemingly plastered to her face. As she moved to his side, she noticed that color had returned to his face. Reaching out, bulma stroked a shaking hand through his black locks of hair. It suddenly dawned on her, he wasn't in a transformed state anymore.

Her eyes were wide in shock as the mark on his brow suddenly began to disappear. From the ends, the symbol slowly peeled away, dissolving into nothingness. Taking his hand in hers, she called out his name. "Vegeta.. Please wake up.." His voice was barely above a whisper in response.

"I do this for you.."

_Hours Later_

Vegetas eyes burst open, darkness filling his vision as he slowly sat up. It took only a moment for the realization to hit him as his senses were suddenly filled. There was the beeping of a monitor beside him as well as the IV drip extending from the veigns in his wrist to a blood red bag hanging next to him. A small chuckle escaped his lips as his mind quickly pieced it together. From a momentary look to the window a few feet from his bed, he gathered it was late at night. He stood up from the bed that had been his prison for so long, assessing his condition. Stretching, he caught sight of a sleeping bulma on a chair alongside the bed.

It donned on him that she had probably been there the whole time, caring for him. His heart felt confliction, pride dictated that he hadn't needed her help and would have found a way to survive on his own but there was a small bit of him with a tinge of guilt for putting her through what he had. He decided to meet the confliction halfway, stepping in front of her. He slowly leaned down to her sleeping form, his lips softly brushing against her forehead as he ran a strong hand through her lengthy blue hair. Pulling the blanket from his bed, he laid it out on her and moved back to the window. Without a word or even any kind of notice, he lept out and flew off into the night.

It only took him a few moments before reaching capsule corp, his old room looked completely untouched. He changed quietly into his standard training garb, a small chuckle escaping his lips at the thought of what he was about to do but still clothed in the backless emergency room skirt. As he was about to leave his room, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, an image flashed through his mind of the crimson character of the letter M pulsating brightly atop his brow. He reached up with both hands and grabbed hold of his head, pain enveloping his mind as a screechy laugh filled his subconscious. As fast as it happened, the pain vanished alongside the vision of himself and he stood in silent darkness at his own reflection once more. The light came on in the room and a familiar voice greeted him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're back! I can't believe it! You came back! Dad!" Vegetas eyes opened wide at hearing the familiar voice, he raised the corner of his lip slightly in a half-smile. "Dad, why'd you leave? Where'd you go?" Vegeta leaned himself against the wall beside him, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke, eyes looking away.

"Trunks.. My son.. I've.." Struck with a sudden burst of pride, he regained composure and stepped away from the wall, facing the window of his room and away from his son. "It doesn't matter nor concern you. I've been gone a long time, but I won't be coming back again." The words echoed for what felt like hours but was only a fleeting moment. They sounded empty, void of any kind of passion or feeling. Trunks rushed toward his father, wrapping his small hands around the elders waist.

"No! Don't go again! Dad, I won't let you! You can't! Dad, Dad please!" Vegeta turned to the child, tears had begun to well up in the boys eyes. A tinge of guilt filled the prince but he wouldn't act on it. Where he was going, there would be no redemption. He kneeled low, his eyes never leaving those of Trunks. A smile crept along his lips and he reached out. With a gloved hand he patted his son atop his head softly.

"I meant it before son. I am proud of you. Take care of your mother." The words looked to fill the boy with a sense of curiousity, he looked confused as if he remembered what had occured the last time Vegeta gave him praise. Almost in exact succession, the gloved hand of Vegeta came crashing down to the boys neck, rendering him unconscious. With the utmost care, he picked the child up and took him back to his room. After placing the boy in bed, the prince of all saiyans made his way outside.

A crisp, cool breeze was blowing throughout the night. A small shiver ran up the length of Vegetas spine as he began to take flight. He needed to be in seclusion once more. His mind was ablaze, a raging torrent of ideas on how to accomplish what he was about to try.  
**There had always been one other reason for the training i'd put myself through. True, kakarot had been my highest concern, but i've known all too well that no amount of training would close the gap between us. Instead, i would become strong enough mentally to overcome **_**him**_**. The only other being to ever attempt to possess me. **_**He**_** never once left my mind throughout my training, i quickly became consumed with retribution.**

The familiar landscape jarred him from his thoughts, his eyes immediately scanned the area for the spot he'd begun his training long before. Vegeta landed at the entrance to his old cave he'd called home while training. His mind was filled suddenly with a screeching laughter, bursting with pain, he clasped his head with his gloved hands. A golden aura began to grow around him. His hair flickered momentarily before flaring up in golden spikes. A shadow began to form beneath the Prince and made its way up his body until it rested on his forehead. "No.. No.. Not this time.. Im no ones slave.. No ones! Damn you! Out of my mind!"

The shadow took shape, wrapping itself along his forehead and spreading out in the form of an M. Vegeta frantically clawed at the shadow, small beads of crimson blood dripped from his gloved hands as he struggled to free himself of the Mark. "I won't let you! The prince of Saiyans is not yours to command, tonight we finish this where you live wizard!" The aura around him erupted and he became completely enveloped within it. Every ounce of his energy poured out from his body in a swirling vortex of gold and red streaks. The night was alive with crackling sparks.

The saiyan prince pushed off from the ground, a plethora of ki beneath him pushing him high into the sky. He placed a barrier of energy around himself as he entered the cold recesses of space. The barrier wouldn't hold long at all, he only needed it to distance himself from his once new home earth. As the barrier flickered out of existance, he let out every bit of energy left in his body, a violent final explosion of power that quickly detroyed the prince, vaporizing him into nothingness.

Bright blue eyes opened suddenly and bulma stood from her chair in the hospital room. The blanket that had been covering her slipped off and fell to the tile below. Her eyes moved to the bed beside her, eyes opened wide in shock at not seeing vegeta lying there. A gust of wind blew through the open window sending goosebumps up and down her arms and legs. She stepped over to it, her eyes looked out and up to the night sky, the stars looked brighter than usual. She balled her hands into fists at her side. "Please be okay..."

**This is where i belong, where i've always belonged. **  
"Welcome to Hell Vegeta. You've been expected." The dark prince stood with arms crossed, a smile forming on his cold lips. His gaze was met by the being who tried to control him, enslave his mind. "Why couldn't you just do as you were told? Why couldn't you just kill them all? You had to make things difficult. Your damned vendetta against that goku character was the only thing keeping me from fully controlling you. I didn't reach out from death only to have you kill yourself."

Vegeta let a soft chuckle escape his chapped lips, he'd figured it out the moment he'd awoken. Babidi's plot for revenge. "You were the only one left up there who i'd left my mark on and you ruined it by blowing up!" He held out a wrinkled hand, a dark look on his face. "Now i'll take my revenge on you instead!" Vegeta let out a hoarse laugh, a look of confusion filled the evil wizards face.

"You are a fool! You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. Your power has no sway over me here. I hope you're ready Babidi, because for the next thousand years or so, you're going to feel every bit of pain that i felt when you forced yourself upon my mind. You wanted the dark prince to return, now im here to give him to you. " Babidi stood frozen, fear gripping him in terror as Vegeta suddenly reached out and took hold of the wizard by his throat. A sneering vegeta tightened his grip until he felt Babidi begin to struggle for breath. A sickening pop filled his ears as Babidis neck snapped in his grip.

Vegeta loosened his grip and the regenerative factors of being dead immediately took over. Babidi's limp form sprung to life and he reached for his throat, gasping for air. His eyes looked up only to see the gloved open palmed hand of Vegeta. Everything was completely silent as the last words babidi heard, before dying and being brought back, were said. It was barely above a whisper. "Big Bang.." A brilliant golden flash erupted from his hand.

"Hehehahahahahaha!"


End file.
